Crônicas de Hetalia
by China-chan to Austria-sensei
Summary: Nascida de um "challenge".  Um ET e um americano; um britânico e um... Banheiro! É assim mesmo que acontecem os World Meetings?  Leia e confira!
1. Capítulo 1

**Crônicas de Hetalia: o ET, o americano e o banheiro**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya. Isso não significa, no entanto, que não possamos negociar Roderich Edelstein, Wang Yao, Ludwig e/ou Lovino Vargas.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: (Quase) Tudo que pode acontecer em uma salinha escura na Itália**

- Tony~! Tony...? - Alfred fitou a porta à sua frente. Era pequena e a maçaneta parecia que ia cair no chão a qualquer momento.

- Pare de chamar por esse maldito protótipo de alienígena e me ajude aqui! – Arthur reclamou, enquanto equilibrava com dificuldade seis malas (uma do britânico, as outras cinco do norte-americano).

- Mas eu não posso viajar sem o Tony! - Respondeu Alfred com uma voz infantil enquanto fitava Arthur, quase chorando. - Não posso! Não posso! Não posso! E não posso!

- Alfred...- Arthur fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Era hora de recorrer às velhas e infalíveis táticas britânicas de convencimento. - Prometo que, assim que chegarmos à França, eu comprarei um protótipo de alienígena de pelúcia para você.

- Mas eu quero o Tony! - Exclamou Alfred enquanto algumas de suas lágrimas flutuaram por uns instantes até caírem no chão. Logo que elas o fizeram, Alfred virou-se para a pequena porta e anunciou com uma expressão decidida no rosto: - Vou derrubar essa porcaria e resgatar o Tony, hero style!

- Não vai não, mocinho! - Arthur segurou Alfred pela gola da blusa. - As passagens de avião foram caras e eu não te criei assim. - as sobrancelhas do britânico se uniram, de um jeito assustadoramente irônico.

- Mas você ainda não saiu dessa, velhote? - Disse Alfred como se estivesse com pena. - Ah, e você deveria parar de conviver com o Yao.

- VELHOTE? - a voz de Arthur ressoou. - Quem aqui está choramingando feito um italiano desde que saímos do hotel e fomos para o aeroporto por causa de um bichinho de pelúcia? E tenha mais respeito com Yao-san. - ele se recompôs.

- Ei, ei , ei, ei, ei! Mais respeito com o Tony! Ele não teria desaparecido se você não tivesse me obrigado a vir para a Itália!

- O alienígena de pelúcia é sua responsabilidade, não minha! - ele cruzou os braços, deixando as malas caírem ordenadamente no chão. - Vir para Itália não era uma opção, mas sim uma obrigação! E obrigações devem ser cumpridas!

- Era a sua obrigação cuidar das malas. Você perdeu uma. E agora derrubou todo o resto. E você sabe muito bem que era sua obrigação cuidar do Tony quando eu saísse. Eu saí. Você perdeu o Tony. Agora me deixe procurá-lo! - E novamente Alfred virou-se para encarar a porta.

- Em primeiro lugar, a mala que eu perdi era minha, logo, você não tem do que reclamar. - Arthur falou, em meio a um muxoxo. - E desde quando eu tinha que vigiar o alienígena? - ele se virou para encarar a porta também.

- Desde que eu disse que ia comprar um hambúrguer.

- Alfred, eu entendo que não é do seu feitio se concentrar ou se importar com uma ocasião calamitosa que não envolva o fechamento do McDonalds, mas caso não tenha percebido ainda, essa é uma dessas situações! Então, pare de se preocupar com esse alienígena que já deve estar bem contente em sua casinha em Marte e me ajude a abrir a porta.

- Eles vão fechar o McDonalds? - Perguntou Alfred com a voz esganiçada e uma expressão de dor profunda. Era óbvio que não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que um britânico sem aliens queria dizer naquele momento.

- Eu não sou tão mau assim, sou? - Arthur mirou o teto, inconsolável. - Não posso ter cometido uma maldade tão hedionda para merecer isso...

- Não me diga que já esqueceu daquela vez que roubou o meu sanduíche!

- Era necessário. E eu não considero um cachorro-quente que, ao invés da salsicha, tem incontáveis fatias de bacon boiando em um mar de maionese light, como um sanduíche.

- Era do MacDonalds. Eles chamavam de sanduíche. Logo, I believe!

- Então, se o McDonalds dissesse que eu sou Francis Bonnefoy, você acreditaria? - Arthur tentou falar controlando a indignação na voz.

- Depois que você convidou o Ivan pro G8, eu não duvido mais de nada. - E voltou a encarar a porta.

- Alianças são necessárias hoje, Alfred. Não estamos em condições de escolhê-las do jeito que gostaríamos... - um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Arthur. - De qualquer forma, o que você faria se alguém consideravelmente maior do que você te ameaçasse com um cano enferrujado de meio metro?

- Correria, ora bolas.

- Eu _tentei_ correr...mas ele tem pernas compridas...! - ele se encolheu levemente, a memória atormentando-o.

Um leve tremor tomou conta do corpo de Alfred, que deu um passo em direção à porta de madeira. A última coisa na qual queria pensar era a possibilidade de...

- O que estão fazendo? - Perguntou uma voz doce e inocente. Arthur e Alfred viraram-se lentamente, coração a mil.

- Eu sabia que devia ter obedecido aos conselhos dos unicórnios e ter ficado em Londres...! - Arthur murmurou, a voz fraca, os olhar fixo na figura parada diante da porta de maçaneta precária.

- Ah... - A pessoa dirigiu-se até as malas que estavam atiradas no chão e as levantou com extrema facilidade. - A reunião já vai começar. - Disse com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

- Meu último pacote de chá para a viagem inteira...! - Arthur disse, apontando para as malas, as mãos tremendo de leve.

- Quer que eu te entregue?

Os finos lábios de Arthur ficaram entreabertos por alguns segundos, até ele conseguir balançar a cabeça de forma negativa e encarar o teto novamente, rezando por sua alma.

- Ah, pensei que quisesse. - Pois neste ponto muitos já devem ter notado que a inocente e doce figura era Ivan e que a sua barra de irritação estava começando a se encher. Para sorte dos aterrorizados britânico e americano, a barrinha estava preguiçosa naquela tarde.

- Não vou querer mais nada que venha dessas malas...- o britânico falou baixo o suficiente para que o russo não o ouvisse.

Ivan apenas encarou-o com uma expressão que perguntava se ele havia dito alguma coisa. Alfred, que já havia escapado para o outro lado da porta há alguns minutos, agora espiava enquanto usava o pequeno projeto de porta como escudo contra um perigo ainda inexistente. Arthur, erguendo a cabeça e tentando não tremer, entrou naquela sala pequena, mal-iluminada e com um estranho cheiro de tomates no que Ivan pudesse seguí-lo, Alfred fechou a porta e a trancou por dentro com uma chave que estava ali.

- Eu juro que depois dessa passo a acreditar na existência de Deus ExMachina. - Disse Alfred, olhando para o céu... Ou pelo menos tentando olhar para ele. Não apenas estava em um ambiente fechado, mas em um ambiente fechado e escuro. Estava preso numa sala escura com Arthur. E do lado de fora estava Ivan, os impedindo de sair. - E também juro que passarei a acreditar em dias ruins. Dias PÉSSIMOS.

- E eu juro que se conseguir te sufocar aqui e agora consigo fugir do Ivan! - Arthur avançou, arregaçando as mangas do uniforme militar e tirando uma varinha de condão dourada do bolso traseiro da calça.

- Socorro, estou trancado com um maluco! Tony, me salve!

- Controle-se! - Arthur berrou, sacudindo a varinha ameaçadoramente contra os óculos de Alfred.

- Não me mate! - Gritou o americano, sentindo-se em uma espécie de filme de terror... Americano.

- Sabe, vocês non ser os únicos trancados aqui. - uma voz falou, seguida de uma risadinha abafada.

- Ahh! Quem vai aparecer agora? O Feliciano?

- Verde, bianco, rosso de tricolore... - Cantava uma voz conhecida em algum lugar da sala escura. Julgando pelo barulho, Feliciano estava brincando com algum pobre cachorro que também ficou preso na sala. Alfred por pouco não rezou para que ele fosse um bom cãozinho e não mordesse.

- Agora só falta o...

- Itália! Você passou as quatro últimas horas cantando essa música que até eu decorei a letra! Tenha consideração às demais nações e aos meus ouvidos e FIQUE QUIETO! – uma voz mais grave do que às anteriores se manifestou no recinto.

- Mas... Mas... Eu adoro essa música... - Logo que ele terminou de dizê-lo, um latido pode ser ouvido. - Viu? O pom-pom concorda comigo!

- Itália, por favor pare de criar nomes para o meu cachorro... - Alguém disse, timidamente, do outro lado da sala escura.

- Eu ainda estou trancado do lado de fora, hehe... - a voz supostamente doce e inocente de Ivan se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta.

- Não! – Alfred apertou a maçaneta com força, se jogando contra a porta. – Se ele entrar eu me atiro da janela!

- Infelizmente, não temos janelas aqui, Alfred. – o dono do forte sotaque francês disse.

- Eu ouvi você... - Disse Ivan no mesmo tom.

- É isto, é o apocalipse! - Exclamou Alfred, segurando a maçaneta com mais força.

Em menos de um minuto, estalidos secos e metálicos, gritos de horror e latidos foram ouvidos na pequena sala e em um raio de doze quilômetros.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey minna-san! Estamos nos divertindo muito escrevendo essa fanfic, bem mais do que o previsto. Ela realmente nasceu de um mini-challenge, cresceu e virou o que vocês acabaram de ler. Mas não preocupem (?), pois temos mais três capítulos dessa história que narra um suposto encontro "normal" do G8. Aceitamos/precisamos de/adoraríamos críticas, logo, clicar no charmoso botãozinho com o escrito "Go" nos faria imensamente felizes (_Nos faria felizes mesmo aru~!_). Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, se a Reversal Russa não chegar primeiro, é claro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Crônicas de Hetalia: o ET, o americano e o banheiro**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya. Por enquanto. *esconde picareta russa nas costas*

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****O banheiro e o falso Feliciano**

Era um dia calmo. O céu estava azul, e os pássaros cantavam e dançavam no ar. As pequeninas e frágeis pétalas de violeta pousavam no chão com a mesma leveza de um anjo que descia do céu. A brisa suave mal conseguia balançar as folhas que davam às árvores um ar majestoso e aos humanos ótimas sombras. Mas havia alguém que não estava prestando atenção nisso. Tudo o que via à sua frente era sujeira, seguida de mais sujeira e uma vontade enorme de acabar com ela.

Pelo menos foi essa a sensação que preencheu a mente analítica de Kiku quando atravessou o corredor em busca de Maru - o _real_ nome do cachorro que Feliciano chamava de "Pom-Pom" – e pousara os olhos no interior daquela câmara de tortura que violava todo e qualquer decreto de saneamento básico. Como as outras nações haviam sobrevivido àquela desgraça que tentava se passar por banheiro? Seu poder de destruição parecia superar ao de Ivan, Natasha e uma bomba atômica juntos! A simples existência de tal coisa soava como uma contradição ao belo cenário pacífico (e vivo) que envolvia aquele prédio. Era o apocalipse começando? Não importava. Seja lá qual fosse o significado daquela afronta, Kiku acabaria com ela o mais cedo possível!

Mesmo não estando completamente preparado para aquela batalha – Kiku não trouxera sua katana para a reunião – ele decidira enfrentar aquele mal terrível, pela honra de seu país, nem que fosse com as próprias mãos e um par de hashis...Ou o seu leal pano de limpeza, no caso. Suas únicas aliadas: água da torneira e energia. Segurando a respiração, deu o primeiro passo em direção ao "chefe final". E então mais outro. E um terceiro. Foi no quarto passo que ouviu um barulho atrás de si e soltou a respiração. Ele não estava sozinho.

- Poderia bater antes de entrar? – a voz da vítima daquela imundice dissera, sem o encarar, o tom de voz deixando transparecer um leve aborrecimento.

- ...A porta estava aberta então eu pensei... - Desistiu. De nada adiantaria procurar por desculpas. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era limpar aquele banheiro e ser feliz. Para a tristeza de Kiku, parecia que tal ato ainda teria de esperar. Virando-se para a porta, ele tocou na simples maçaneta prateada e forçou-a várias vezes, tentando abrir a porta. Mas ela simplesmente se recusou a abrir.

Estava trancado com um estranho na materialização de seu pior pesadelo. Rezando para Kami-sama que aquele estranho não fosse Francis, Alfred ou – na pior das hipóteses – Ivan, ele virou-se lentamente para encarar o desconhecido enquanto colocava uma das mãos no bolso da calça, procurando por um lenço, um pano ou um pedaço de tecido qualquer que o permitisse limpar, começando por aquela maçaneta.

Pequenos brilhos entraram em seu campo de visão, seguidos por uma figura conhecida. Os olhos verdes fixos em Kiku e os cabelos loiros arrumados de um jeito que o japonês jamais vira antes. Com grande hesitação e timidez, Kiku questionou:

- Feliciano, o que fez com o seu cabelo?

O dono dos olhos verdes parou de mirar o reflexo no espelho e girou sobre os calcanhares que calçavam confortáveis sapatos de couro italiano. Corando e ajeitando a gravata rosa que enlaçava seu pescoço pálido - e que subitamente parecia enforcá-lo no momento– respondeu a pergunta, a voz falhando:

- Eu não...Eu não sou o..._Feliciano...- _e engoliu em seco, tentando buscar dentro de si qualquer orgulho britânico.

-...Não é? - E após um sombrio silêncio, curvou-se respeitosamente. - Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela confusão. - Kiku até pensou em tentar adivinhar quem era aquela pessoa, mas nada pareceu lhe vir à mente. Algo em sua memória, entretanto, parecia gritar "sim, eu conheço essa pessoa!". Seja lá o que fosse, não parecia conseguir definir bem quem era e da onde estavam saindo todos aqueles brilhos dignos de propaganda dos melhores produtos de limpeza do Japão (ou talvez nada tivessem algo haver com eles, mas Kiku queria tanto ver aquele banheiro limpo...!).O estranho do terno azul sorriu, presunçoso, finalmente encontrando uma fagulha de orgulho, deixando-a preencher seu ser.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ele inflou o peito, olhando de modo superior o oriental. – Sei que meus disfarces são, invariavelmente, de altíssima qualidade, o que dificulta o reconhecimento da minha pessoa. Mas já estou acostumado, então, não se preocupe Honda-kun. – e fez um gesto no ar, minimizando o desconforto que Kiku sentia.

Aquela brisa em volta dele que parecia soprar "gentleman!" a cada movimento que ele fazia... Kiku conhecia aquilo, não? Sim, ele definitivamente conhecia aquela figura. Usando suas belas táticas de dedução e eliminação, disse o seguinte (ainda timidamente):

-A-Arthur-san... Não é?

- Exatamente, Honda-kun, exatamente. – Arthur deu um leve tapa no ombro de Kiku. – Não se acanhe, esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo. – um sorriso brotou na boca do britânico, revelando seus dentes brancos e limpos contrastando com a situação em que o banheiro se encontrava.

Mesmo com as palavras do amigo, Kiku nada mais pode fazer se não corar, constrangido. Como conseguira confundi-lo com Feliciano? Ah, o cabelo tipicamente italiano. Óbvio. Desviou então o olhar para o chão e por um momento pensou em roubar os brilhos de Arthur e colocá-los no chão. Precisava limpar aquele banheiro logo, ou enlouqueceria. Poderia falar com o velho amigo mais tarde. Segurando o pano com força, se ajoelhou ali mesmo, mentalmente declarando guerra ao chão.

- Mas o que você...? – Arthur espantou-se com a conduta inesperada do amigo e levantou uma sobrancelha proeminente. – Não precisa limpar o chão, eu realmente entendi que você não quis cometer o engan—

- Arthur-san. – Kiku lançou um olhar gélido e levemente tenebroso em direção ao britânico, que recuou alguns passos. – Caso não queira que a ira de um povo militarmente preparado para atacar qualquer nação desenvolvida recaia sobre si, peço que permaneça em silêncio e me deixe limpar esse...esse...- ele parecia incapaz de dar um nome à altura daquele caos de sujeira. – Esse _recinto_. Afinal, o que as pessoas diriam se soubessem que um verdadeiro gentleman britânico pisou nesse...banheiro? – Arthur arregalou os olhos, levando uma das mãos a testa. Kiku pegou dois outros lenços, amarrando um deles na cabeça, e entregando o outro para Arthur.

Foi então até a pia e lavou o pano que utilizara anteriormente, apenas para voltar a esfregar o chão freneticamente. Havia decidido que iria polir o chão até poder ver seu reflexo nele. Não havia questões atômicas, terremotos ou Ivans no mundo capazes de impedi-lo de fazê-lo. Arthur piscou algumas vezes, assustado com a atitude do japonês. Nunca o vira tão enfurecido antes. "Espera, é a primeira vez que ele me chama de gentleman!" notou, sorrindo e sonhando com qualquer terra de fadas e unicórnios saltitantes felizes. Sentiu como se sua barra de G.P. (gentleman power) tivesse se enchido um pouco (também conhecido como: acariciando o ego).

Arthur, ainda surpreso, confuso e temente pelo bem-estar do povo britânico, resolveu imitar a conduta de Kiku. Ambos permaneceram trabalhando arduamente naquela operação-limpeza, ignorando totalmente o fato de estarem trancados no banheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey there! N/A atrasada para iniciar 2011 com o pé direito(?)! o/ Queríamos agradecer pelos reviews, eles são muito preciosos para nós (_tanto quando o meu estoque te Zui Xie, aru!_). Foi um capítulo bem mais tranquilo de escrever do que o anterior, pois já estávamos nos acostumando com o estilo de escrita uma da outra e o resultado foi mais satisfatório. Claro que ele também foi um capítulo "teste" movido à msn, então houve alguns pequenos problemas, por exemplo quando quase transportamos sakuras para a Itália, mas no fim tudo correu bem. E mesmo que não tivéssemos notado o erro, era só dizer que tudo é resultado da globalização.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Crônicas de Hetalia: o ET, o americano e o banheiro**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya até que digam o contrário.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Coisas que não se deve fazer no quarto de Ivan Braginski**

E não foi apenas isto que eles ignoraram. Do lado de fora da porta alguém caminhava lentamente, mantendo os olhos atentos em tudo à sua volta. O barulho de seus passos ecoava ruidosamente no corredor de paredes douradas e suas mãos, escondidas nos bolsos do casaco de couro, se mexiam inquietamente. Procurava algo ou alguém, ou talvez a mistura de ambos. Agora que a reunião havia sido pausada e Arthur havia evaporado, nada o impediria de encontrar aquilo que procurava.

Quando Alfred caminhara uma considerável parte do corredor, ouviu ruídos que lhe soaram extraterrestremente familiares. Sim, ele podia ouvir clara e distintamente uma voz aguda, que repetia seu nome. A voz provinha de um dos quartos, cuja porta estava entreaberta. Ele aproximou-se e espichou o pescoço, para confirmar se não havia nenhum membro do G8 ali dentro. Constatando que naquele local só poderia estar o seu agonizante e solitário Tony, Alfred tomou distância da porta e respirou fundo. Em seu melhor estilo heróico e norte-americano de arrombar uma porta de hotel sem pagar pelos prejuízos, Alfred entrou no quarto. A porta bateu com força contra a parede, e rangeu em protesto.

- Tony? – ele perguntou, sussurrando, mesmo estando praticamente sozinho ali. – Tony? Alfie está aqui para te encontrar~. - e se ajoelhou perto do local no qual supunha ouvir a voz de seu alienígena. Debaixo de cama.

Frente a seus olhos, nada mais do que uma imensa escuridão. Era quase como se aquele fosse o portal para um outro mundo, ou para aquele lugar frio e assustador do qual Arthur sempre lhe falara quando criança. O bicho papão não havia sequestrado Tony, tinha...? Engolindo em seco, Alfred fez menção de engatinhar para baixo da cama quando um estrondo pode ser ouvido atrás de si seguido de passos no corredor. Com o coração quase saltando-lhe pela boca, o norte-americano enfiou-se embaixo da cama e lá esperou que os passos parassem e que seu Tony logo voltasse para seus braços.

Para seu desespero, no entanto, o som dos passos aumentava com uma freqüência indesejada. Conseguindo equilibrar os óculos sobre o nariz, Alfred viu sua sentença de morte no batente da porta, arrastando no chão. _Uma manta cor de creme._ E os pés de seu dono. Ivan. Alfred se forçou a conter um grito e a não começar a escrever seu testamento enquanto se encolhia cada vez mais, rezando para que o russo não o visse. Bicho papão? Um mundo assustadoramente escuro? Como se o norte-americano lembrasse da existência destes...!

Ivan aproximou-se ainda mais da cama, a manta fazendo um barulho suave ao arrastar, preenchendo o quarto, junto do tremor dos dentes do pobre coitado que se encolhia. Ele deitou-se, sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos, caindo pesadamente sobre a cama de lençóis beges bem arrumados. Alfred viu, numa fração de segundos, toda a sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, com direito a trilha sonora de Titanic. O barulho da madeira do leito rangendo sob o peso de Ivan, contudo, o trouxe para sua desconfortável e escura realidade.

Precisava sair dali e rápido! Seu amado Tony precisava de ajuda e ele não poderia morrer sem declarar uma guerra oficial a Arthur após mais uma discussão de "Mcdonalds faz uma comida bem melhor do que a sua". Ele ainda precisava salvar o mundo e aproveitar mais um dia na companhia de Kiku. Precisava voar nos aviões que designara (retardadamente) e assistir alguns filmes de terror enquanto se enchia de pipoca e coca-cola. Era isto, viveria! Sairia das garras do vil comunismo, perdão, Ivan! Um tímido brilho de coragem atingiu seus olhos ao pensar nisto. Mas a pequena chama se apagou quando ele lembrou que estava embaixo da cama de seu assustador inimigo sem qualquer chance de salvação.

Pela respiração que ouvia da parte superior, o russo estava tendo um sono profundo. Tentou virar ligeiramente para a direita, obtendo em resposta um novo e mais alto ranger da cama. Fechou os olhos com força, pedindo mentalmente para que aquele barulho não tivesse acordado Ivan. Sua prece fora atendida visto que ele apenas fungou forte e se virou, fazendo com que as tábuas de madeira se apoiassem contra o rosto do americano. Alfred soltou um muxoxo e conformou-se com o fato de que morreria ali. Nunca mais sairia. Jamais veria a luz escaldante do sol ou sentiria o cheiro hipnotizante de um hambúger novamente.

Parou de se lamentar quando sentiu dois olhos sobre si. Estremeceu. Não queria olhar, não queria saber quem era. Tinha vontade de se virar e sair correndo, mas atrás de si só havia aquele mundo sem qualquer luz... Um mundo que se recusava a aceitá-lo ou salvá-lo. Lentamente, Alfred virou-se para aqueles olhos que continuavam focados nele. Notou um rosto conhecido com uma expressão de confusão e sono. Não sabia se gritava ou se simplesmente ficava calado, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. Resolveu, após alguns minutos pensando, escolher a segunda opção.

O par de olhos castanhos que o encarava piscou incredulamente. Talvez aquele alguém que estivesse diante de si não fosse quem ele realmente pensava que fosse; poderia ser uma alucinação dado o cansaço da viagem, a inabilidade dele de se adaptar ao fuso-horário ou ainda poderia ser o efeito de confundir sua garrafinha de água com a de vodka do companheiro de quarto, de novo. Mas não havia engano. O olhar meio determinado, meio suplicante, a boca levemente suja com restos de alface e um molho nada saudável não deixavam dúvidas. Yao estava encarando Alfred rezando debaixo da cama de Ivan.

Já estava no final da terceira Ave Maria quando Yao finalmente conseguiu falar.

-O que está fazen... - Começou a perguntar antes de ser interrompido com um gesto desesperado de silêncio. Vários gestos imitando letras se seguiram. Yao, confuso com ambos gestos e presença inesperada, levantou a mão, gesticulando que ele parasse. - Estou acostumado com ideogramas. - Contou em um sussurro. - Não estou entendendo nada.

Alfred só não se deixou cair no chão desamparado por causa do risco que tal ato envolvia.

- Faça linguagem labial. – os lábios de Alfred formaram palavra por palavra que, graças a um milagre da Terra do Nunca, haviam sido bem interpretadas por Yao.

- Como você veio parar aí, em primeiro lugar?

- Eu estava procurando pelo Tony! – Alfred chorou.

- O Toris? O Lituânia? Se for dele que você estiver falando, saiba que Toris é, de fato, próximo do Ivan, mas não precisa procurá-lo debaixo da cama dele...- o chinês ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Não, Tony! Meu amigo alienígena! – o norte americano especificou.

- Seu amigo o quê? - Indagou Yao sem som algum.

- Esquece, esquece. O importante é que eu tenho que sair daqui. Vivo.

-...Então por que não sai?

- Por que tenho uma arma mortífera em cima de mim, ora bolas!

- _Tsc_, agradeça por não fazer fronteira com ele... – Yao olhou através da janela do quarto, pesaroso.

- Yao-san, pare de recordar assuntos centenários e imutáveis, e me ajude a sair logo daqui!

- ..._Centenários?_ Por acaso você está me chamando de velho? – os finos lábios de Yao se contraíram de modo drástico e pela primeira vez, o norte-americano compreendeu a razão pela qual boa parte dos asiáticos o respeitava e temia.

- Não...De modo algum...- ele tentou emendar. – Yao-san! Por favor. – Alfred juntou as mãos em um pedido silencioso.

Após pesar os prós e os contras, Yao fitou Alfred e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não teria nada a perder, afinal não era como se Rússia e Estados Unidos não fizessem parte da mesma aliança. Olhando para os lados e se forçando a ignorar o travesseiro que o tentava seduzir, Yao começou a pensar num plano de fuga. Era simples, só precisava fazer Ivan ter ótimos sonhos. Veria ele acordando de bom humor no dia seguinte e não haveria bomba atômica que o fizesse acordar antes que Alfred já estivesse a uns três quarteirões de distância. Mas nem sempre simples e fácil são amigos próximos. Yao não fazia ideia de como fazer tal plano funcionar.

Ivan fungou forte pela segunda vez, fazendo a manta tremer de leve. Era um sinal. Precisavam agir rapidamente e em conjunto, caso não quisessem que a ira do russo ao acordar – ou no pior pesadelo possível para qualquer criatura com o mínimo de sanidade mental, a ira da _irmã mais nova_ do maluco do cano de ferro - recaísse sobre si. Yao suava em um ritmo queniano. Levantou-se devagar, tentando pensar em algum plano que não envolvesse sua pessoa a pelo menos um metro de distância de Ivan. Alfred aguardava o resgate e sustentava sua prece, recorrendo não apenas a santos cristãos, mas também a religiões budistas, judaicas e evangélicas.

Havia de ter algo naquele quarto que pudesse salvar Alfred! Yao foi até sua cama e começou a olhar as coisas que tinha trazido (um panda de pelúcia, um pincel, um vidrinho de tinta, um número considerável de pergaminhos, seu travesseiro favorito e macio, alguns itens de higiene pessoal e um guia intitulado "Como desenhar mangá"). Até pensou em pegar o panda e entregá-lo à Ivan, mas a simples imagem do pobre animalzinho sendo abandonado nas garras do russo fez Yao estremecer. Negou a ideia de entregar a Ivan o amado travesseiro logo que a teve. Realmente, parecia que não havia trazido nada de útil para este tipo de situação.

Yao deu a volta ao redor da cama de Ivan, com as mãos puxando os cabelos longos. Parou quase que instantaneamente e olhou para as próprias mãos. Era isso! Ele tinha que _puxar_ Alfred de lá! Mas não poderia fazer isso com o panda de pelúcia, muito menos com o pincel, a tinta, o guia ou os preciosos pergaminhos. Teria que improvisar uma corda. Pegou o travesseiro e tirou a fronha dele. Já era algo. O olhar desesperado repousou na manta, mas abanou a cabeça com força. Tirar a manta de Ivan não era uma opção. Fixou-se em Alfred, que tentou tirar o casaco para ajudar na corda, porém, acabou imobilizando ambos os braços. Então Yao cerrou as pálpebras, os dentes trincados. Ele não tinha escolha. Virou-se de modo que Alfred não pudesse vê-lo e tirou a Tangzhuang vermelha, fazendo o norte-americano entrar em um estado de pânico pós-apocalíptico. Yao pegou a fronha e a amarrou na ponta da roupa. Depois foi até o americano, e afixou o projeto de corda na mão direita desse.

Alfred o fitava, confuso, mas Yao ignorou-o e começou a puxá-lo para longe da cama de Ivan. Seu rosto, tomado por um rubor que tinha a mesma cor de sua vestimenta, deixava clara sua irritação. Queria terminar com aquilo de uma vez, colocar sua Tangzhuang e abraçado em seu travesseiro dormir. Mas pelo visto aquilo ia ter de esperar um pouco. Primeiro problema: Alfred era pesado. Esse devia ser o preço a se pagar por todos aqueles hamburgers e McLanches felizes. Segundo: Ivan havia por algum motivo se virado justamente para eles. Ainda estava dormindo, graças a Deus e todos os santos para quem o norte-americano havia rezado, mas nem assim deixava de ser assustador. Quer dizer, Ivan dormindo não era nem um pouco assustador. A ideia de ele poder acordar a qualquer momento que era.

Cuidadosamente, Yao apoiou um dos pés na cama de Ivan, puxando mais força ainda, seguido por mensagens encorajadoras de Alfred que envolviam recompensas em forma de qualquer produto que o Mcdonalds pudesse oferecer aos seus clientes. Não estava adiantando. O chinês, exausto, puxou com muita força, conseguindo libertar o simpatizante de extraterrestres de sua prisão escura. A força, para a desonra e tristeza do salvador sem Tangzhuang, resultara em uma queda deste sobre Alfred, que berrara alto. Houve um minuto de silêncio, o suficiente para os claros cílios do russo se mexerem. Naquele momento compreenderam que seriam torturados até cuspirem os próprios rins pela irmã mais nova do dono do par de olhos que miraram os dois sujeitos, sonolento, confuso e levemente risonho.

- O que estão fazendo? - Perguntou o russo já sentado na cama, esfregando os olhos violeta lentamente. A face corada de Yao havia dado lugar a qualquer cor mais branca do que o próprio branco e os óculos de Alfred estavam de tal forma desajeitados que ele só conseguia enxergar Ivan com o olho direito. Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar ou se mexer. Era o fim, cantava qualquer música instrumental triste que passava na mente deles no momento. Fizeram todo aquele plano para nada. Era mais fácil terem gastado aquele tempo escrevendo um belo testamento e pensando em suas últimas palavras.

- Ivan-san... – a Alfred só restava preparar a voz no melhor estilo falsete e apelar a fatos não verdadeiros sem fundo lógico e que possivelmente prejudicariam a moral de seu salvador. – YAO-SAN ESTAVA TENTANDO ABUSAR DE MIM! ME AJUDE!

- Eu o quê? - Berrou Yao, voltando a ficar da cor de um pimentão.

Ivan pegou qualquer coisa apoiada na parede e levantou-se usando-a como suporte. Era o cano prateado, agora tomado por um brilho sanguinário tão mortífero quanto o olhar de Ivan quando se irritava. Yao, tomado por tremores que mais pareciam convulsões, largou a "corda" e voltou-se para a porta do quarto, correndo logo em seguida. Quando o barulho de seus passos desapareceu, Ivan virou-se para Alfred e, segurando o cano com força, disse com ambas voz e expressão diabólicas:

- É feio mentir...

Não há necessidade de detalhar os gritos, tentativas de tortura, risadas, pedidos de socorro e banhos de sangue que se sucederam após o levantar do yandere do cano prateado. Essas devem ser as possíveis razões que motivaram Yao a correr em direção a recepção do hotel e obrigar o gerente, que o mirava pasmo, a trocar de quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo definitivamente reflete todo o nosso amor, admiração e temor pela Rússia. E, para encerrar esse projeto de N/A, lembre-se: não deixar reviews pode fazer sua capital passar a se chamar Varsóvia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Crônicas de Hetalia: o ET, o americano e o banheiro**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya e todos nós sabemos disso.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Como negociar com o apocalipse**

Sem nem imaginar o que acontecia, Kiku e Arthur cuidavam do caso do banheiro. O britânico, já cansado e com os braços quase se recusando a continuar fazendo força para limpar aquele desastre de chão, soltou um leve suspiro e largou o pano que segurava. Enquanto tentava recobrar um pouco de sua energia, olhou para o amigo que continuava limpando o banheiro com a mesma energia com a qual começara o trabalho. Sua expressão de concentração excessiva e seu olhar de uma pessoa obcecada pela limpeza o faziam parecer ao mesmo tempo adorável e assustador.

Arthur, afetado pelo espírito italiano, estava prestes a tirar uma pequena bandeira branca de dentro do paletó, quando ouviu passos do lado de fora se aproximarem perigosamente do local em que ele e seu amigo nipônico estavam. A maçaneta emitiu dois ruídos diferentes: o primeiro foi o som comum de uma maçaneta tentando ser aberta, o segundo foi um ruído metálico e alto que ressoou por todo o banheiro, revelando uma figura ofegante, de olhos esbugalhados, cabelos despenteados e semi-nua do lado de fora.

Parecendo não notar a presença deles, aquela figura (que muitos leitores já devem ter identificado como Wang Yao) simplesmente adentrou o banheiro e fechou a porta com um estrondo, trancando-a com todas as voltas de chave que a porta permitia e mais um pouco. Kiku, que até poucos momentos atrás estava concentrado no trabalho e apenas nele, soltou o pano que segurava e fitou o "visitante" com uma expressão estranha que misturava surpresa, horror e vergonha em uma única. Apenas após já ter se escorado contra a porta e gasto um tempo tentando controlar sua respiração ofegante que Yao foi perceber em que tipo de confusão se metera.

- Yao... – Arthur quebrou o silêncio, falando muito pausadamente. – O que aconteceu? E por que você está... – e apontou para onde a Tangzhuang deveria estar.

- Desnudo. – completou Kiku, ainda mantendo a mesma expressão facial.

- Vocês não querem que eu conte o que vi. – ele falou, o olhar alucinado, abraçando as pernas. – Vocês são jovens felizes e inocentes que não praticamente presenciaram um assassinato na própria cama ou ficaram atordoados com os gritos de um homem sendo torturado.

- ...Realmente, não queremos saber. Pelo menos não os detalhes. - Começou o britânico enquanto tentava parar de pensar na ideia de roubar a chave de Yao e fugir dali arrastando Kiku consigo. - Mas temos direito a uma explicação, especialmente depois de você ter feito o Kiku ficar a beira de um ataque de pânico.

Yao tentou controlar o tremor de seu corpo e fitou o japonês que o fitava de volta, mas parecia não enxergá-lo. Abraçando as pernas com mais força e repousando a cabeça nelas como se para aliviá-la, Yao moveu seus lábios para dizer as palavras mais inesperadas numa situação como aquela:

- Kiku, como você cresceu. - E começou a devanear sobre qualquer coisa que Arthur não fazia nem ideia do que era. Apenas frases incompletas e desconexas, como: "precisava que eu abrisse a porta porque não alcançava a maçaneta" e "dormia abraçado ao meu panda de pelúcia" e até "roubou meu alfabeto".

- Yao-kun. – Kiku falou, utilizando o pouco de confiança que conseguira reunir nos últimos nove segundos. – Não tente mudar o rumo dos esclarecimentos.

- ...Eu só queria dormir, eu juro...! - Começou o chinês em um tom completamente diferente do que usava antes. - Queria me deitar e sonhar sobre os velhos tempos... Mas então veio aquele norte-americano e suas historinhas... E então Ivan acordou e... Ajudem-me, por favor!

- Nós não podemos te ajudar caso não diga exatamente o que aconteceu. – disse Arthur, tentando acalmar Yao. – E o que o Alfred estava fazendo no seu quarto?

- Procurando um tal de Tony, ou seja lá o nome que a criança deu ao cachorrinho que pensou ser um extra-terrestre. – prosseguiu Yao. – Eu e Ivan estávamos dividindo o quarto, e sabia que ele havia apressado o passo no corredor porque tinha reclamado de cansaço, então entrei logo em seguida, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Depois de muitas reuniões do G8, eu aprendi que não se deve acordar o Ivan sob circunstância alguma. Nem que a Natasha-san esteja tentando sequestrá-lo pela décima vez na semana ou para avisá-lo de que os termômetros em Moscou estão marcando 30ºC.

- E quando você chegou Ivan estava espancando Alfred? - Questionou Arthur, quase se levantando.

- Não, não ainda. Quando cheguei Alfred estava embaixo da cama de Ivan, que dormia como o Kiku quando era criança. - Ignorando o olhar desaprovador de Kiku, Yao continuou. - Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a sair dali e depois de um tempo decidi usar meu precioso Tangzhuang como corda para ajudá-lo. Mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa que não entendi direito até agora e quando vi eu havia abusado do comedor de hamburgers e Ivan queria me matar. Fim.

- Yao-kun. – Kiku falou depois de um minuto constrangedor de silêncio entre os três presentes no banheiro psedo-limpo. – Você não confundiu sua garrafa de água com a vodka do Ivan-san, não é? Ou talvez por uma das garrafas de vinho tinto do Francis-san?

- Eu não ingiro bebidas alcoólicas. Não durante dias de semana, pelo menos.

- ...Você esqueceu de trazer bebida, não? - O olhar repreendedor de Yao foi resposta suficiente.

- Enfim... - Começou o chinês após limpar a garganta. - Eu já pensei nessa hipótese, mas como não estou vendo hello kittys acenando para mim agora, suponho que esteja sóbrio. E nem depois de beber todo o álcool do mundo eu abusaria do Alfred. Sem ofensas. Mas não é isso que importa agora. O que acontece é que eu saí correndo de lá o mais rápido possível e temo que a alminha do McCliente esteja nos assistindo conversar neste exato momento.

- Heh...Eu disse para ele que era melhor procurarmos o protótipo de alienígena de pelúcia quando voltássemos da reunião ou chegássemos à França, mas não, ele _tinha_ que ir procurar aquela criatura debaixo da cama do maluco do cano de meio metro! Bem feito. – o inglês tripudiou, um sorriso cruel estampado no rosto.

Kiku, ao contrário dos outros dois, estava calado, observando-os. Afinal, Alfred não era o único que estava lidando com um grande problema (no caso do norte-americano, o problema além de ser grande tinha munição). Xingando-se mentalmente por tal pensamento, o japonês concluiu que o "acidente" de Alfred trouxera uma vantagem para ele: mais um auxiliar para a tarefa de eliminar a sujeira do local em que ele e Arthur estavam supostamente presos.

- Pegue. É a única chance de tirar a terrível situação que acabou de presenciar da cabeça. – disse Kiku. Aproximou-se de Yao e estendeu um terceiro pedaço de pano, que na verdade era um lencinho azul.

Evitando comentar sobre mais uma situação constrangedora que o pequeno Kiku se metera quando pequeno, o chinês pegou o pano e começou a esfregar o chão. Não que gostasse de fazer aquilo, mas conhecia Kiku muito bem para se atrever a recusar. Além disto, uma pequena limpeza no chão poderia realmente resultar na limpeza daqueles pensamentos horríveis. O único problema era que Yao continuava com sono, então não conseguia esfregar o chão com toda a força necessária para salvá-lo de ser consumido pela sujeira. Apenas, por quantos milênios aquele lugar havia sido esquecido pela humanidade?

A resposta para essa pergunta ficou suspensa no ar, pois Yao cedeu ao sono, escorregando em direção ao chão úmido e frio, entrando em uma terra povoada por fadas, unicórnios robôs e canos de ferro falantes sujos de sangue. Tão rápido quanto adentrou naquela terra mágica do sono (também conhecida com a visão que Arthur Kirkland tem da realidade) Yao teve a impressão de que ouvira, ao longe, dois berros:

- Você está sujando o _meu_ precioso e limpo chão com a sua baba! ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!

- ABRAM A PORTA! PELO AMOR DE QUALQUER COISA QUE VOCÊS CONSIDEREM SAGRADA, ANTES QUE O RUSSO ME ACHE!

Após fitarem o adormecido Yao que agora cantarolava qualquer música russa com "girassóis" na letra, Kiku e Arthur se entreolharam. Valia mesmo a pena ajudar Alfred? Com um suspiro do britânico e um olhar de reprovação do japonês, eles pegaram a chave e abriram a porta, puxando Alfred para o banheiro e o trancando logo em seguida.

- É uma mão-de-obra relativamente barata. - Comentou Arthur, disfarçando um sorriso divertido.

Alfred entrou tropeçando nos próprios pés e arrastando a "corda" atada a mão direita, que agora não passava de alguns pedaços de pano vermelho e branco misturados e esfiapados. O rosto estava mortalmente pálido, havia enormes marcas arroxeadas perto dos olhos e numa das bochechas. A jaqueta de couro estava rasgada nos braços e nas costas, com um corte profundo na parte estampada com o número 50. Ele estava trêmulo e ofegante, incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer, miraculosamente.

-...Quem diria que o Ivan era capaz de curar tagarelite aguda? - Comentou Arthur enquanto fingia não se importar com o estado deplorável de seu irmão. Já Kiku não conseguira ignorar tantos machucados e lavou um quarto pano para tratar de Alfred. Arthur sentou ao lado de Yao e viajou para uma terra além do reino das fadas e da floresta dos unicórnios... Suas memórias. - Ah, Alfred você cresceu demais. - Pais. Não perca tempo tentando entendê-los antes de virar um.

- Eles crescem rápido, não é, unicórnio verde metálico? – Yao murmurou durante o sono, rindo.

- É que o Alfred sempre foi um menino saudável, entende? Teve uma boa infância, se exercitava diariamente atirando bovinos pelo ar, sempre comendo a comida que eu fazia para ele, até que se independizou, e você sabe o que acontece quando eles ficam independentes, não é Yao?

- Claro que sei. – Yao fungou alto e cruzou os braços, acordando. – Nos tratam como os pedaços de pano com que estamos limpando esse chão, esquecem de nós, nos deixam de lado, fazem alianças com desconhecidos...

-...E nos obrigam a entrar na mesma aliança antes que morram espancados... Para quase morrer espancados mesmo assim.

-A vida é cruel, não...?

-Não é...? - Uma atmosfera florida e melancólica pareceu envolver os dois "papais" enquanto lembravam dos mais doces momentos que tiveram com suas "crias". Longe desta atmosfera, Kiku limpava as feridas de Alfred, que parecia preocupado com algo. Seu Tony não estava ali, e Ivan provavelmente o vira. Ele precisava salvar seu adorado Tony...! Mas como fazê-lo sem acabar morrendo? Uma dor aguda ao lado de seu olho pareceu levar estes pensamentos para longe.

-Yao-kun, tem alguma coisa para curar as feridas de Alfred? - Kiku continuava com um ar de preocupação o rondando e uma expressão de desespero no rosto. - ...Otou-san

- Ah, agora ele vem com a chantagem emocional. – Yao falou de lado.

- Começa assim. – Arthur completou afirmativamente com a cabeça. - "Otou-san, me ajude a pintar o quarto", "Otou-san, me ajude a pegar aquele objeto no alto da prateleira", "Otou-san, me ajude a tirar a vaca que lancei para o alto do telhado".

- Por favor? – Kiku disse, os olhos escuros e complacentes reluzindo.

O inglês e o chinês se entreolharam.

- Não seja um pai desnaturado. – foi o que Arthur conseguiu falar, contrariando a conduta fria anterior.

- Está bem. - tossindo, Yao acordou e levantou-se, cambaleante. Meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça, procurando por algo. Lembrou-se, naquele fatídico instante, aonde todos os seus pertences estavam: no quarto. _Com Ivan._

Levantando a mão direita, disse em alto e bom som:

- Juro que a partir de hoje odiarei dividir quartos com tomadores de Vodka. - E então baixou a mão, voltando-se para Kiku. - ...Houve um probleminha de percurso.

- Você deixou no quarto.

- ...Exatamente.

- Como eu esperava... Arthur-san, tem algo para curar os honrosos ferimentos de teu filho?

- Oh, eles são honrosos? - Perguntou Alfred, recobrando um pouco de sua energia usual.

- Você não consegue permanecer calado por mais de sessenta segundos, não? – Arthur veio em direção a Alfred. Tocou de leve no hematoma mais feio perto dos olhos, arrancando um "ai!" do atirador de bovinos. Ele abriu o paletó, tirou a gravata rosa e, com mais facilidade do que o esperado, rasgou-a em duas partes. Amarrou a primeira de modo a cobrir o ferimento perto do olho esquerdo – o pior deles – e a segunda metade amarrou perto do olho direito e ao redor da cabeça. Tirou o pedaço de pano que o norte-americano ainda tinha ao redor do pulso.

Kiku afastou-se lentamente, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Tudo o que ele menos queria fazer era estragar aquele belo momento familiar que acontecia frente a seus olhos. Lembrou-se de certas figuras que conhecera ainda criança e dos dias felizes que passara com elas. Balançando a cabeça como se para afastar aquelas memórias, voltou a esfregar o chão.

- Bem melhor assim. - Disse Arthur depois de tratar de todos os ferimentos que podia. - Agora deite-se e descanse. - Continuou com uma voz afável enquanto ajudava Alfred a repousar.

- ...Acho que vou diminuir a frota...

- Frota?

- Você sabe, para te atacar. - E então um barulho de algo caindo no chão pode se ouvido. Alfred levou uma das mãos à cabeça, acariciando-a para aliviar a dor.

- Quem atacou quem agora, ahn? – Arthur berrou de pé, as mãos na cintura, as sobrancelhas unidas de um jeito que pareciam ser apenas uma. – Vou fazer você duplicar essa frota e mesmo assim, ela será inútil!

- SHHHH! – Alfred pediu silêncio e olhou para os lados, preocupado. – Não grite, nem fale alto, caso contrário o...

A porta do banheiro abriu-se lentamente, rangendo de um jeito que mais lembrava um gato sendo torturado com água. A atmosfera mudara bruscamente em questão de segundos: tudo ao redor estava frio, úmido e aterrorizador. As quatro cabeças viraram-se em direção à entrada, constatando que havia um pedaço de pano cor de creme do chão, ensanguentado. Tudo o que ouviram foi o que mais tarde Roderich certamente chamaria de "prelúdio da sinfonia da morte":

- Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...!

Kiku moveu-se para retirar a katana da bainha, mas nada nela havia para ser retirado. Esquecera de ambas no quarto a umas cinco portas dali. O mesmo azar tivera Arthur que, desesperado, acabara por desistir de atacar Ivan e por se concentrar em proteger Alfred que colocara ambas mãos sobre a cabeça como se para protegê-la. Yao, desnorteado, apenas fitava Ivan com uma expressão que falhava em esconder todo o pavor que sentia. Cada passo que Ivan dava em direção ao chinês ressoava, tornando a atmosfera ainda mais gélida. Era como se uma nevasca houvesse tomado conta do pequeno e (ainda) sujo local. Ivan parou a menos de um metro de Yao, com seu sorriso supostamente inocente. Os quatro ficaram um minuto inteiro imóveis, esperando alguma reação, uma explosão, canos surgindo do nada ou ajuda divina.

- Yao-san - o tom de voz de Ivan não parecia tão cruel quanto o esperado. – Você esqueceu isso... – ele tirou algo de trás das costas.

Yao não soube o que ele trouxera consigo, pois desmaiara ali mesmo, caindo pela segunda vez contra o chão, gritando por misericórdia.

- O panda... – Ivan estendeu o panda de pelúcia em direção ao chinês desmaiado, fazendo quase todos ao redor respirarem aliviados, pois Kiku se martirizou pensando nas mãos e pés sujos que caiam contra o chão e as paredes do lugar.

Antes que Ivan acabasse se irritando novamente, Arthur adiantou-se e segurou o panda, forçando um sorriso para Ivan.

- Eu entrego para ele quando ele acordar. - Anunciou. Ivan fitou-o com o mesmo olhar inocente de (quase) sempre, se recusando a soltar o panda. Continuaram segurando o panda por um bom tempo, até que a expressão sanguinária de Ivan começou a voltar, forçando Arthur a soltar o bichinho e sair da frente dele antes que fosse assassinado ali mesmo.

- Você...! – os olhos violeta arderam ao encarar o inglês. O russo enfiou a mão dentro da capa clara, um objeto com um brilho metálico aparecendo. O efeito foi rápido: Arthur juntou-se a Alfred no chão branco e opaco.

- É ISSO! É O FIM! NÓS VAMOS MORRER! – Alfred de repente descobriu a cabeça, mostrando as duas partes da gravata de Arthur misturadas ao seu cabelo. – Eu nunca mais vou poder comer um hambúrguer do McDonalds. – ele disse sério.

Alfred, com um ânimo sobrenatural, levantou-se com um salto, ajeitou os óculos e espanou um fictício pó da sua jaqueta rasgada. Podia não ser o gênio que todos falavam, mas ele percebeu que estava metido em uma situação catastrófica, não pelo fato de estar sendo ameaçado com um cano de ferro por um homem consideravelmente maior do que todos os presentes, ou por haver dois amigos seus desmaiados no chão e um outro dividido entre a necessidade de ajudar e de limpar. Toda essa cena fazia sentido, contanto que houvesse uma latinha de refrigerante e um hambúrguer quente ao seu lado.

- Deixaremos nosso divertimento para uma ocasião futura. Kiku – ele virou-se para encarar o maníaco pela eliminação da sujeira. – Me conte como essa história acaba depois. Senhores. – curvou-se e saiu correndo, deixando uma nuvem de poeira como rastro.

Kiku apenas suspirou e voltou a esfregar o chão, "arredando" Yao e limpando o local onde ele havia caído. Ivan o fitou com a mesma expressão maligna, mas o japonês nem notou. Tudo o que via era sujeira e a necessidade de limpá-la. Cegado pela pequena "crise", Kiku acabou molhando o cachecol de Ivan que caía no chão atrás do russo. Se não fosse por uma conhecida e de certo modo monótona voz que se fizera ouvir, estaria em grande perigo.

-Nii-san, onde você está...? - Ivan virou-se para a porta com uma expressão de puro pavor. – Nii-san, venha cá... - Se escondendo dentro de uma banheira que ali havia, o russo se encolheu enquanto tremia como se estivesse andando mal agasalhado em uma fria montanha.

- Ei! – Ivan chamou baixinho por Kiku, que o ignorou. – Não me entregue! Não deixe ela entrar aqui! Eu faço qualquer coisa, juro, qualquer coisa! – ele imitava a conduta de Alfred agora. – O que você quer? Não importa o que, eu arranjo!

Como nossos pacientes leitores devem ter percebido, a irmã mais nova de Ivan, Natasha, entrou no banheiro, graças a Alfred. Os cabelos loiros e a roupa nada amarrotada contrastavam sem maiores dificuldades, já que a porta estava escancarada gritantemente com o cenário. Ela curvou-se respeitosamente para Kiku e olhou ao redor. Abafando o riso com a mão, andou, sonoramente, em direção à banheira.

- Nii-san? Não adianta se esconder~ - ela era franca, temos de admitir.

Kiku, desnorteado, acabou por soltar o pano úmido que segurava e agarrar a longa saia da bielorussa, notando seu erro fatal apenas mais tarde. Ela fitou-o com uma expressão que nada dizia e olhos frios, severos, que deixaram claro o que ela queria dizer no momento em que desviaram sua atenção para a mão de Kiku. Tomado por uma mistura de medo e confusão, ele se contentou em fitá-la e permanecer do mesmo jeito. Havia algo que queria pedir a Ivan, logo haveria de protegê-lo!

- Natasha-san – Kiku desviou seus esforços, pela primeira vez em horas, da limpeza e concentrou-se em fazer com que aquele improviso desse certo. – Ivan-san não está em condições de falar-lhe no momento.

- Mas o nii-san está ali. – ela falou, em um tom macabro, apontando para a banheira, na qual era possível ver apenas a cabeça flutuante de Ivan.

- É que...o Ivan-san...ele está...- Kiku engoliu em seco e enxugou a testa, descuidadamente, com o pano que esfregara o chão. Ele teria de mentir ou apelar. – Desnudo.

Natasha apenas fitou Kiku nos olhos e então olhou para a banheira, voltando a andar em direção a ela. Kiku, desesperado, segurou a saia dela com mais força.

- M-Mas eu disse que ele estava d-d-desnudo...! - O japonês lembrou enquanto um tímido rubor lhe corava as faces.

- Nii-san é o meu futuro marido. Não devo me incomodar por vê-lo assim. - Ela respondeu com sua usual voz entediada e assustadora.

- Mas... É uma desonra para o homem ser visto nu antes do casamento! - Não que Kiku, o senhor adoro termais fosse digno de dizê-lo. Era mais como se ele precisasse dizê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, o nii-san vai ficar tão distraído com os preparativos do casamento que logo vai esquecer essa "desonra". – Natasha garantiu, virando-se e marchando em direção a banheira novamente.

- Não! – Kiku desesperou-se e cometeu um ato suicida: abraçou-a pela cintura.

Natasha virou o rosto lentamente, expressão severa, como se mandasse Kiku soltá-la imediatamente. O japonês, porém, estava com os olhos fortemente fechados e não conseguiu ver tal ordem.

- Solte-me. - Mandou a bielorussa já sem paciência.

- Não posso...! - Respondeu Kiku com uma voz afetada pela vergonha e pelo medo de morrer cedo. Tudo o que ele queria era limpar o banheiro. Não queria ter se metido com homens desnudos, quebrados, escondidos em banheiras ou mulheres assustadoras prestes a se irritar. Ele só queria ver a porcaria do banheiro limpo... Por que a vida nunca simplifica as coisas?

- Solte-me. - Repetiu Natasha em um tom que saíra do monótono para cair em algo que lembrava advertência.

Quando os olhos claros da bielorussa pousaram na banheira seu amado irmão estava em alguma estrada distante a caminho da terra natal gelada, correndo sem ousar desviar o olhar para os lados ou para trás enquanto bebia pequenos goles de vodka da garrafinha extra que trouxera em emergências como aquela (ele tinha um kit-sobrevivência, um pouco de água e sopa instantânea dentro do casaco).

Mas Kiku, que continuava de olhos fechados, nada notara. Natasha arrastou-o até poder ver todo o interior da banheira e fez uma (quase imperceptível) expressão de desgosto ao ver que não havia ninguém nela. Virou-se então para o japonês e disse pela terceira vez:

- Solte-me.

Kiku, assustado, não conseguira responder. Tudo o que fizera fora abraçar a cintura de Natasha com mais força como uma criança que abraça seu bichinho de pelúcia por estar com medo do escuro.

- Caso não me solte _agora_ – a voz de Natasha soava como uma lâmina afiada. – Vou deixá-lo em um estado tão deplorável que as torturas que o nii-san infligiu ao Jones-san vão parecer carinho de mãe.

- _Run, Kiku, run for your life!_ – disse Arthur, semiconsciente, acreditando que Ivan estivesse ali. Quando viu um par de sapatos escuros e femininos e os cabelos loiros entendeu que a situação alcançara um nível inimaginável e desmaiou em seguida.

Como se atingido por algum tipo de encantamento, Kiku finalmente abriu os olhos e virou-se para correr. Sentiu algo (ou no caso, alguém) segurando-o pelo kimono com uma força absurda. Era Natasha e ela não parecia nada feliz.

- Onde está o nii-san? - Perguntou baixinho. Kiku sentiu o pavor tomar conta de si novamente.

- Eu não sei... - Kiku achava que mentia, mas isto porque ele ainda acreditava que Ivan estava na banheira. A bielorussa fitou-o por um instante. Algo dizia a Kiku que ela estava pensando em qual tipo de tortura usar.

E Kiku não podia deixar, de modo algum, que ela se decidisse e resolvesse aplicar alguma tática de guerra russa dolorosa o suficiente para fazê-lo confessar toda/qualquer situação embaraçosa de sua infância que Yao contara com muito mais detalhes. Repousando no chão, intocada e suja, estava a sua salvação. Com cuidado excessivo, desprendeu os braços da cintura dela e apanhou o objeto. Uma manta, mais precisamente a manta bege de Ivan. Segurando-a fortemente entre as mãos, Kiku virou-se para Natasha e disse o seguinte:

- Se você não seguir Ivan e me fizer um pequeno favor, esta manta é sua. - Ele não tinha certeza se isto ia funcionar, mas era sua única opção. Ela não o deixaria fugir gratuitamente, então Kiku não tinha o que perder. Além disto, sabe-se lá o que ela faria com Yao e Arthur se o japonês os deixasse para trás.

A expressão fechada no rosto de Natasha mudara de uma forma chocante: a rosto pálido adquirira uma coloração levemente avermelhada, especialmente na região das maças do rosto, os olhos arregalaram-se com a agradável visão do um pedaço de pano imundo e ensangüentado na ponta pertencente ao irmão, os lábios ficaram formando um sorriso bobo.

- Diga o que você quer. – ela ajeitou a postura, ficando muito ereta. – Não importa o que seja, eu consigo...! – ela não conseguia parar de encarar o objeto de desejo com um olhar doentio, que foi logo afastado de seu alcance por Kiku, que temia perder aquele trunfo.

- É algo simples. - Após esconder a manta atrás de si, ele continuou. - Sushi russo.

- ...O quê? - Natasha desviou a atenção da manta por um instante e encarou Kiku, confusa.

- Como eu disse, sushi russo. - E, sem dar tempo para ela protestar, emendou uma mentirinha boba. - É para você treinar. Afinal, uma boa esposa deve saber cozinhar. - Não que ele realmente acreditasse nisso, mas essa era uma das definições "Kikunesas" de Yamato Nadeshiko... E Natasha com certeza cairia em qualquer coisa que envolvesse "pelo bem de seu futuro casamento" naquele momento. Natasha pensou por um tempo e então fitou Kiku com uma expressão leve, porém que pouco parecia revelar sobre o que se passava em sua mente:

- ...Se eu fizer isso, você me dá a manta? - Perguntou como se quisesse se assegurar de que não seria enganada.

- Sim, mas só depois que fizer este, er, treinamento.

- Aceito suas condições. – ela se curvou, em busca de ver um pedacinho da manta. Tudo o que vira, no entanto, fora uma coisa branca semelhante a um urso sendo fortemente abraçada por um rapaz extremamente semelhante a Alfred dentro da banheira onde Ivan havia se escondido. Ignorou. A decoração do hotel não tinha importância alguma normalmente, por que teria agora que _a manta_ estava ali?

A ajuda divina pedida por Kiku finalmente fora atendida. Natasha chamara, com o telefone da recepção do hotel, um carro da embaixada, que escoltaria ela, Kiku, Yao e Arthur até a o local mais próximo da fronteira entre Bielorrússia e Rússia para que ela pudesse cozinhar a exótica iguaria, o que, diga-se de passagem, não foi um acontecimento tão pacifico quanto o japonês poderia imaginar.

A começar pelo fato de que a bielorussa era duas vezes mais assustadora na cozinha. Tanto, que a comida poderia queimar de medo antes mesmo de acenderem o fogo. Para piorar a situação, certa notícia acabou por desviá-los completamente de seu caminho depois de milhares de insistências de Alfred. Tão insuportável ele estava que até mesmo Natasha concordou em fazer um pequeno desvio e ir para a França. Por que a França, os leitores devem estar se perguntando. Porque era no monumento mais conhecido de Paris, a Torre Eiffel, que nosso pequeno amigo Tony fora avistado. E a preciosa manta... Kiku agora a usava em volta do pescoço, pois julgara que aquele seria um bom lugar para "cuidar" dela e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrar Natasha do combinado. Seja por suas atitudes ou mesmo pela manta, Kiku nunca se sentira tão russo em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, acabaram as ervas... Oh, olá caros leitores~! Adoraríamos fazer uma cerimônia do chá para celebrar o final de nossa primeira fic E long-fic, mas... Bem, acho que nos esquecemos de ir ao mercado. Ou o Arthur andou nos visitando de novo... Sem que a gente percebesse. Enfim, queremos aproveitar a ocasião para entregar a todos os que nos deixaram reviews (Juliet Cacciatore, sara-sora, Cien Fleur e Hamiko0) um biscoitinho da sorte e à todos que leram uma bela canção tocada pela Áustria. Também gostaríamos de aproveitar o momento para fazer uma pequena propaganda de nossa outra fic, "About Pasta and Potatoes" que já se encontra disponível na Chinatown mais próxima, digo, em nosso perfil. Esperem por novas fics (e uma long fic que já está quase pronta para sair do forno) em breve!

Por agora, é isto. Espero que tenham se divertido, pois nós certamente o fizemos.


End file.
